Free As The Wind, But Only To Fall
by Inu Kaiba
Summary: The tale of two goddesses and the fight they had. One friend banished the other to a fiery grave. And Kagura is the only one who can give the tale a happy ending. One-Shot.


Inu Kaiba: Another brilliant idea, even if no one reads these. I suck though, don't I? No one will read this so who cares? Let's make it a song fic. Kagura P.O.V. since it's different and I love Kagura. I'm going to put the nice song on now! This is my favorite Avril song, I relate to it. And this is exactly how I feel about the mess with Kandra. I just want it all to be resolved… And it can go back to what it was. But I'm stuck dragging one foot after the other just waiting for nothing.

Summary: The tale of two goddesses and the fight they had. One friend banished the other to a fiery grave. And Kagura is the only one who can give the tale a happy ending. One-Shot, Songfic.

_Free As The Wind, But Only To Fall_

She's had a crappy, lousy weekend. But nobody would care would they? She just walked, and walked.

It had all started a week ago, Sunday

She'd broke down crying that day. She always thought she was so strong and brave. But she was proved wrong. She'd stared at the kitchen knives, with that maniacal glint in her eye. But she hadn't tried a thing.

It was everything all rolled up into a little ball, and that ball had smacked her right in the middle of the face, hitting a fresh wave of sorrow in her already painful life.

Life bit her in the ass time after time and each time was worse than before.

She sat there and realized it was so late, and she still hadn't had a shower. She got up and went to the shower, but ended up sitting in the bath tub with the shower hose in her hand and watching the water hit against the tub and bawling her eyes out, she hadn't wanted this.

* * *

"Class please turn to page 143. We are reading about Kandra, the Moon Goddess today." 

"Ken-Dra? Kon-Dra?" People asked. They were wondering if that was how you say it.

Kagura spoke up from the back, and everyone turned as she spoke. They all noticed her textbook was still closed, and her legs were kicked up on her desk, as if she didn't have a care in the world. "It's Can-Dra. As in can and then the beginning of dragon. Has no one ever heard the tale of the Moon Goddess?"

First person

Everyone shook their head no. 'Retards.' I thought.

"Kagura?" The teacher, Mrs. Michiko asked. "You seem to know a lot about Kandra, the Moon Goddess, would you mind telling the class what you know?"

"Sure, sure." I muttered under my breath, and began the tale. I remembered reading the story of the moon goddess when I was younger; it was one of my favorite tales that my father told me.

What I didn't know, was he was watching me. Watching me from the back. Assessing me, as if I were some freak student being tested for a special school.

What I didn't know was he was finding out who I was. And how I was every day.

* * *

"Kandra was a powerful goddess, and was very popular and friendly. She was the goddess of the moon and such had powers like the moon. She was also very beautiful and all the other goddesses liked to toy with her hair and pick out dresses for her and so on and so forth. One day she met a powerful goddess, by the name of Ember. Ember was famous for her beautiful fires and jewelry. Ember and Kandra didn't get along at all. They had a very good friendship, but they always seemed to fight. One day Kandra began to completely ignore Ember and talk to the other goddesses. Ember was furious and tried speaking to Kandra nicely, but Kandra wouldn't say a word to her. Ember was a much more powerful goddess than Kandra, and using those powers she sent her to burn in an eternal grave of hell, along with her servants, friends, family and all. To this day Kandra remains in that eternal grave, and Ember roams the land punishing every child who is ever named after her, and bringing all hell to those who are happy." 

"Amazing, Kagura." Mrs. Michiko said and clapped. As she was clapping, the bell rang. Mrs. Michiko's clapping died down and she spoke once more before the class disappeared out the door. "For homework, I would like you all to look at and read the story of Kandra the Moon Goddess and Ember the Fire Goddess, and summarize it in your own words. It must be at least 1000 words. It's due on Monday."

As everyone filed out, Sesshomaru slipped out with them. I never even noticed he was there.

He slammed her file down on the main desk at the small headquarters where he worked. "I can't help her."

"But Sesshomaru, sir… Be reasonable."

"She's beyond help, and I know her parents paid us a lot of money, but the job is impossible. She's doomed to repeat these same mistakes for the rest of her eternity, in each life she fulfills."

"How do you figure that?"

"I don't figure, I know. I am paid to do this after all."

"If you say so, but you know we do have refunds."

"Yeah, yeah." He said and walked off.

* * *

I sat at my desk just about ready to drop my head and keep it there. I was in no mood for homework, especially all the homework teacher's seemed to be giving these days. 

I yawned and that's when Kagome called. I picked the phone up and she began to explain how we couldn't go out and do things for a while.

Needless to say I was very disappointed. Kagome meant a lot to me, and she was my very best friend. I listened to her tell me she had about 50 things to do and when she got them done, we could go out. She said, "Most likely we'll go to the mall next weekend Kagura!" Who uses most likely anymore, anyhow?

Kagome will ever know how much she means to me as a friend because it's very hard to show her.

Needless to say that was just the tip of the iceberg. I found out my parents were getting divorced, lost my most precious possession that Kagome gave me, and completely forgot all about my homework when I walked in Monday morning.

That night I realized it was all too much. I curled up in a ball on the chair in front of my computer and cried as hard as I could, while listening to some Three Days Grace music.

* * *

With Sesshomaru 

Sesshomaru walked into the small headquarters, taking no notice of the sign.

It read: Helpers Helping Teens.

He always had laughed at the name. But his company helped a lot of teens. First there were cases. Parents would pay the standard fee for a case. Next the 'Helper' would watch the specified teen that they had been paid to assess. Finally he would suggest solutions to the problem, or help the teen himself.

"Sesshomaru." The receptionist said.

"Hai?" he asked turning his head.

"We want you to give the so called impossible case to the new girl."

"Fiery?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. If you think she'll be able to handle it. Which she won't. But it's all up to you and your ridiculously stupid ideas."

With that said, he walked right back out the door he came in from.

With Kagura

"No one understands." I thought staring out the window. "But then again, who would?

"Who could understand what kind of a hell my life is?" I muttered to myself.

Tuesday was just another day in hell. I dragged one foot in front of the other waiting to go home. What would I do at home? I would do homework, then sit and wait for the day to be over. Sounds like fun? It's the story of my life. Go to Hell, come home to Hell.

Basically waiting for something to happen. Perhaps for Kagome to realize what she meant to me. Or perhaps for someone to realize, I should steal money from this girl, and shoot me. I wouldn't object. I'd sob until I died, realizing, "Hey, I'm dying. I can't be saved. And no one cares."

And at the same time pleased no one would care. If no one cared, I could die with no regrets.

And since no one understood, where was my home? Where could I finally be comforted?

Where could I find someone who cared?

* * *

With Sesshomaru 

Sesshomaru entered the tiny cramped office. All the offices were like that, though he wasn't squeezed between his desk and the wall, thank god. Because of how good he was at his job, and how many people he'd helped, when he reached the hundredth 'helped' teen, they renovated his office. Made it bigger, gave him better furniture. And his own add-on bathroom. No more having to stick toilet paper on the seats so he wouldn't get one of those diseases. This was his own bathroom, cleaned everyday for him. The toilet was always flushed, and there was no pee on the seat. What more could you ask for?

He was thankful he wasn't still new; the new people had a tiny cubicle. You could barely fit a desk, let alone a chair, computer, and couch with a pull out bed in case you had to stay overnight, or the teen you were helping had figured you out. Or they had run away from home and needed a safe place to sleep for the night, and this was the nearest place to go too.

He cleared his throat and the women looked up from her computer, immediately searching the room, scanning it for the source of the coughing. "Sesshomaru?"

"Boss said to give this to you." He handed her the case file and strode off with no other reason to stay.

"Idiot girl. What kind of a name is Fiery anyways?"

With Kagura

"Ms. Kagura, where is your homework assignment?"

I didn't answer her. What was the point in doing so? It wasn't done because there was no point in doing it. I'll be dead before I can get a job anyways. And why bother.

She sent me to the office when I wouldn't reply and they gave me detention next week. What else is new?

Kagome spoke to me after school. She told me she knew I could do better, and tried to encourage me to get my homework done, and try harder. I didn't care. But this was Kagome, and she was really my only friend, so I took the time to complete my assignments. Then I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up I distinctly remembered dreaming. It took me a bit of thinking and then I remembered what had happened… I was on my way to school when I remembered. I walked every morning, I was too close for the bus and it was a pretty long walk. But my parents wouldn't drive me. "Walking is good for you!" they said. So I had to get up early and walk. 

My dream had started off normal, the usual school routine. Then from there everything went different. A beautiful woman spoke to me.

She had known my name for some odd reason. I strained to remember what she said. And when it came to me, I was just as confused as before. "Kagura, I need you to help me. Kagura, I need to escape from this prison. Please help me. Please convince Ember to let me free. I've changed my ways. I'm no longer the horrible person I once was. Please open you eyes, no one will understand you. They all reject you. We can help you. If you help me, Kandra, and Ember we'll help you find what's wrong. And I'll be your friend. Because you need one."

"Kandra the Moon Goddess talked to me in my dream…" I said, speaking softly so only I could hear. "She's real then?"

"Who's real?"

"Who are you?" I asked turning around. "And why are you listening to my private conversations?"

"You were saying it loud enough for everyone to hear." The mysterious woman said.

* * *

With Kagura 

"Shut up. I have enough problems without a stalker." I told her.

"I'm not a stalker. I was hired to help you with your problems."

"So my parents don't think I'm capable of handling myself, I need someone to help me with my problems, do I?"

The woman smacked her forehead with her palm. 'Wrong choice of words.' She thought. Aloud she said, "My name is Fiery. For reasons that are unknown to me, I was hired by someone to help you with your problems. Whoever hired us to help is completely confidential with the hired and the people who hired us."

Kagura nodded, and then spoke up. "So what do we do about this?"

After thinking for a moment Fiery spoke. "I'd like to get to know you. Is there anything you can tell me about yourself that you feel comfortable saying? A story that you enjoy?"

The story thing hit me hard. I thought, 'Why not tell her the tale my father always told me?' I nodded inwardly and spoke, "My favorite story is the tale of Kandra, the Moon Goddess…" I proceeded to tell her the tale.

"Some say I'm related to them." I finished with.

Fiery leaned in real close to me and said, "I know Ember personally. And it took me up 'till now to realize."

"Can you introduce me to her then? I'd like to ask her why she did what she did."

"Kagura dear, I am Ember."

* * *

"WHAT!" was my first reaction. "How would you know that you're Ember, if you are her anyhow?" I was confused, needless to say. 

"Kagura, you telling me the tale helped me to remember. I am pretty old now. But I remember what happened. After I banished my best friend, Kandra, I wanted to die so very bad not realizing what a mistake I had made. The Old Wizard, Mersenice, wanted to help; he asked me if I was sorry for my actions. I said I was. He told me he would grant me eternal life. And my memories would only come back if the one who could bring Kandra back appeared. Kagura, you are the one who must help me rescue my friend from the fiery hell I banished her too."

About there I broke down and cried in the middle of the street. I had enough problems. And now I had to help someone else with their mistake? It was all too much.

"Kagura, please help me. I made a mistake. I admit it. And I need you to help me fix it. If you need some help with anything, anything! I promise I will help you when this is all over."

I wasn't sure what to do then. So I took a chance. "I'll help you." I said.

* * *

"Mersenice told me, to find Kandra you must look inside your heart. I looked but I can't find her. Perhaps if you look inside your heart, Kagura, you may find the way to rescue Kagura. 

She explained to me to look inside myself, and how.

I looked inside myself then and there. What I saw was astounding. I saw hidden feelings that stung to recall. I saw impossible dreams that I gave up on. I felt like losing my mind, recalling it all. I saw the report card my father had beaten me over; I was falling behind in school.

I remembered them all shunning me, preventing me from finding anywhere to be myself. Losing all hope in any God, because I was never anywhere but hell, and Gods always punished me. Falling, crying, and sobbing. Losing myself all over the place.

All of a sudden I was pushed over. Fiery was yelling at me, but I hadn't noticed, "KAGURA!"

She stopped when she noticed I was back to myself. "You were almost swallowed up by the darkness of your heart Kagura. The darkness created by the pain, the anger, and the suffering. Try to look past it Kagura! If you find the goodness we can bring Kandra back!"

* * *

I swallowed, gulping down anything in my throat. It seemed impossible. But I was determined to help. As long as I believed, as long as I kept believing, that they would show me true happiness, that they would help me…. 

I could help them. So I kept believing ignoring the fact that she was probably lying, and would shun me, and ignore me when she got her friend back.

I looked inside myself and found a place filled with smiling bunnies and sunshine rainbows. Well it appeared that way. Then it sucked me in.

That's when I saw the Moon Goddess. She was sitting on a rock sobbing.

"Kandra…. Is that you Kandra?"

She looked up and started sobbing some more. I walked over and hugged her. "It'll be okay…"

"No no, I'm just so happy! Someone's finally here, after all these years of watching people's pain and suffering. Are you really here to help me?"

"Yes, if you want to get out, take my hand."

I summoned all my energy. And we broke free, to the other side. The moment Fiery saw Kandra, I almost wept. Two friends, together again. It broke her heart. If only her and Kagome could be like that.

Fiery, or rather who Kagura decided to now call Ember, and Kandra sobbed hugging the life out of one another. And Kagura wept too. She had helped two people who ahd screwed up even worse than she.

If they could find themselves, save themselves, and right all the wrongs…

Then so could she.

Fin-

Inu Kaiba: Guess who's back? Kandra's Back! I'm going to write a sequel if all goes well, and make everything work for Kagura. And put her with Sess :) It will work I say! Review if you want a sequel

_**Edit: Based on Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne**_


End file.
